


the sword and the spirit

by Zephriel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Nipple Play, Orgy, PWP, Pegging, established relationship au, girl tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephriel/pseuds/Zephriel
Summary: When Lucifer pushed Chloe, Linda, Maze and Ella together for another girls’ night he had expected Chloe to come home with hilarious anecdotes and a hangover, not the offer of sex with said girls.But that wasn't the only thing they came up with, and Lucifer was about to reap the rewards of their creativity.





	the sword and the spirit

Lucifer had discovered that the foremost pleasure to be found on Earth was to surround himself with exceptional women. That was true in his wild-orgy-every-night phase when he first landed in L.A., and it was true now, in his loving-partner-to-Chloe phase. Which, unexpectedly, was turning out to also include the occasional orgy.

“Darling,” he said delightedly. “Surely you don’t mean that.”

“What can I say?” she said with a shrug. “They’re very persuasive. And they had some excellent ideas.”

“I’ll say,” Lucifer said. When he had pushed Chloe, Linda, Maze and Ella together for another girls’ night he expected Chloe to come home with hilarious anecdotes and a hangover, not the offer of sex with said girls. “Well when do we start. I’m free…” he checked his watch with exaggerated casualness. “...right now! What a coincidence.”

Chloe laughed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. There’s a few things I have to work out with them first.”

And indeed there was, with lots of whispered conversations and discreet texts sent. Lucifer nearly died of impatience. Unfortunately for him his complaints were ignored by all involved.

Until, at last, the day finally arrived.

***

“Well, ladies,” he purred. “You’re the masterminds. What’s up first? Or who…” Lucifer ignored the eyerolls.

“Actually, that’ll be me,” Ella said. “I’m the only one that hasn’t had a ride.”

“Well the ride’s open, darling.” Lucifer said, shooting one last glance at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back reassuring, and gave him a brief kiss. “Go on, Lucifer, show her your moves,” she said, settling onto the couch with a glass of wine. “We’ll watch.”

Lucifer happily obliged, methodically and dramatically reducing Ella to a quivering wreck, finally spending himself as she orgasmed for a third time. Maze and Linda had been making out for a while by then, and Chloe was still smiling and sipping her wine.

“Well that was thoroughly, erotically satisfying,” Lucifer said happily. “Is it time for some audience participation?”

Ella groaned and rolled off the bed. “I see what you mean,” she said, and the other three women nodded and shot significant glances at each other. Lucifer assumed they had been boasting of his prowess to each other, and grinned smugly,

“Oh, we’ve got it all planned out,” Maze said, opening her bag. “We’re in charge from now on.”

“Fabulous,” Lucifer said.

Lucifer let himself be manhandled into position, still smirking. He reclined on silken pillows, leather straps binding his wrists tightly to the headboard. His legs were given more slack, and Maze licked her lips as she arranged his knees and hips to her satisfaction. Linda settled on her side next to him, accepting a kiss before pulling away and affixing a blindfold over his eyes.

“How’s the view, Doctor?” Lucifer asked.

“Delectable, as always,” she replied. “But I’m not here to look at you. I’m afraid we have to have a very serious talk, Lucifer.”

Lucifer could still hear the others moving around in the bedroom. There was the creak of hinges on a box being opened, and a clink of something metal being placed on the table. Oh goody, he did so love toys.

“What could possibly be the problem, my dear Doctor?” Lucifer asked. “Surely there haven’t been any complaints.” He grinned blindly at the room.

“Lucifer, you make love like you’re driving an Italian sports car. Every part of you working in…  _ precise  _ harmony, every corner taken at…  _ exactly _ the right angle.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But Lucifer, when humans make love, we’re not driving a car. We  _ are _ the car. We’re experiencing that moment with our partner in mind, body  _ and _ soul. Nothing held back.”

The first flicker of unease crossed Lucifer’s mind. “A bit unfair to hold the Devil to human standards, don’t you think?”

“Well, these days you are a little bit human,” she said. Lucifer started to protest, but she shushed him with a finger placed delicately across his lips. “But we know that doesn't make you all human. You are an Angel, and the Lord of Hell, and believe me we haven’t forgotten that.”

Lucifer heard Ella giggle, still sounding a bit punch-drunk. “I’ll say,” she said.

“So, all we ask from your human side is that you don’t break the bindings,” Linda continued. “That you let yourself be held, the way a human would be held.”

Lucifer relaxed. “Is that all, my lovelies? Consider it done.”

“Maybe it won’t be that easy,” said Maze, settling on the bed beside him.

“Bring it on,” Lucifer said gleefully.

Maze and Ella started on his ears and neck, sucking and licking and biting. Lucifer could feel that lovely frisson he always got when Chloe was near, as his body reacted to teeth and pressure the way he never could when he was invulnerable. Soon hands and mouths wandered down onto his collarbone, then his nipples, sending little sparks of pleasure through him. He moaned theatrically, trying to put on a show.

“Are you ready?” Linda said.

“Darling, I was born read- ACK,” he gasped. “What the  _ fuck _ are  _ those _ ?”

They were nipple clamps, obviously – but they were like nothing he had ever felt before. They burned cold and hot simultaneously, biting into his nipples cruelly and relentlessly.

“They’re nipple clamps,” Linda said, her breath burning hot against his ear. “Made from Demon iron forged in Hell.”

“Oh fuck,” he choked. “Oh fucking… fuck.” His hands automatically moved towards his chest before they were pulled up short by the leather straps he had forgotten were there.  _ He had forgotten _ . He was fucked, this was madness, surely he couldn’t be expected to, to…

It was then he felt Chloe’s hand on his forehead, the first time she’d touched him since their earlier kiss. “Shh,” she said, brushing her lips over his brow. “You’re okay, Lucifer. Just breathe.”

So he did, even though ever rise and fall of his chest seemed to twist the clamps slightly, bring more pleasurable torment. Linda was talking still, describing how red his nipples were, how the muscles in his arms were twitching, telling him that he was doing well. He barely heard it, focussing on the sound of Chloe’s breath until his slowed to match it, the unfamiliar feelings settling into a cloud of sensation that left him simultaneously calm and completely unmoored.

“Excellent,” Linda said, tracing her fingernails along his side. “Now for the next step, angel.”

A body settled between his legs and pushed his thighs apart. He recognised the deft surety of Maze’s hands as she traced her fingers down, down… Then her fingers disappeared, and when they returned they were coated in oil.

As she pushed one finger inside him he gasped. The oil was tingling, singing along his nerves like sherbert, like bubbles in clear water. It almost felt like… “No,” he gasped in realisation.

“Yes,” Maze said.

“No, it can’t possibly, I mean,” he trailed off helplessly. “How?”

“How did we find genuine Holy Oil, complete with a spark of the divine?” Ella piped in. “Perseverance.”

Lucifer intended to make a sarcastic reply, but someone flicked one of the nipple clamps just as Maze’s finger went gliding across his prostate. Some sort of reaction was happening inside him, demonic matter meeting holy antimatter and sending gamma ray bursts through his body. His body was primordial plasma from the beginning of the universe, all forces united, strong and gravity and electroweak… he whimpered as Maze withdrew.

“We’re going to take the blindfold off in a minute,” Linda said. “Chloe thought you should see this next bit.

Chloe.

His desperation had been totally artless, totally uncalculated. He’d forgotten to keep track of his angles, the position of his limbs and the expression on his face. He could have been anybody, his years of practice obliterated by instinctive reaction. He hadn’t even touched her.

He hadn’t even touched her, and she was as turned on as she had ever been. He could smell her from here.

“Are you ready?” Linda said, and then…

Then there she was, Chloe, on her knees in front of him, her face grave and her eyes steady on his. Totally naked, except for a strap-on.

The dildo was metal, smooth and heavy with a slight curve. The way the light shimmered over its surface played tricks on his mind, reminding him of…  _ no. _

_ No. _

…

_ Yes. _

Azrael’s blade, reforged.

Lucifer had no words. No words for the blasphemy, the insanity, of taking the flaming Sword of Death, the blade that had  _ guarded the gates of Eden,  _ and melting it down to make a  _ sex toy _ . What angel could have conceived of such a thing. What human could have dared.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he croaked out.

Chloe’s eyes softened. “I know,” she said. And then she slid it inside him.

Lines of electricity shot from his prostate to his nipples, sending jolts to his fingertips, curling his toes into the silk sheets. He came instantly, helplessly, but Chloe didn’t even pause, fucking him with deliberation as he made noises unuttered in any language since the beginning of time. A great pressure began to build, like a wave, like a bullet to the gut, as his nipples screamed out in pleasure/pain and his untouched cock twitched in time to Chloe’s strokes.

Lucifer looked at Chloe, her pupils blown, strands of hair escaping around her face like a halo.  _ Please,  _ he begged silently.

And Chloe, his wonderful, Chloe, heard him. Between the demonic clamps and the angelic spike she laid her all-too-human hand. Taking his cock in hand, she gave him one determined stroke.

Lucifer screamed, came, and passed out.

***

He woke up to warmth and softness, and gentle voices laughing in the next room. His brain felt oddly quiet as he tied the sash of his bathrobe and padded out to join them. Silently he lay down next to Chloe, his head in her lap. She started stroking his hair, and he closed his eyes and slept again.

When he woke up next they were alone. It seemed like he should be able to speak now, although he struggled to think of what to say.

“What _ was _ that?” he settled on eventually .

Chloe looked thoughtful. “That… was the difference between driving the car, and being the car.”

“Right,” Lucifer said. He pondered this for a bit. “I don’t think I can be the car every day.”

Chloe laughed. “You don’t have to be. Besides, I think we’re out of Holy Oil.”

“You fucked me with Azrael’s blade,” Lucifer marvelled. “I think I’m the first angel to have Azrael’s blade inside me and not die. How did you even melt it?”

“That’s a story for another time,” Chloe said. “Now, want to blow off work and spend the day in the hot tub?”

He twisted around in her lap, smiling up at her toothily. “Darling,” he said delightedly. “Surely you don’t mean that.”

**Author's Note:**

> "There are only two forces in the world, the sword and the spirit. In the long run the sword will always be conquered by the spirit." - Napolean Bonaparte


End file.
